Mario Kart Double Dash!
by smeake
Summary: the story begins as Nicholas and Felicity two average Mario Kart racers in there rookie year try to win the Mario Kart Double Dash! trophies, but when some racers try to make Nicholas join the evil side how will he react.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone i'm back after a short haitus i just got my report card and FCAT score yesterday i got two A's three B's and one C on my report card and on my FCAT reading test i got a level 2 which means i will take a intensive reading class next year ok enough of my chit chat i only own my OC Nicholas Felicity is owned by Hopefaith2 Read, Review and enjoy**

Chapter 1: before the season

I was sitting in the living room of Princess Peach's castle the day after school ended since i finished my 9th grade year and everyone was out playing from what i heard from Toadsworth all evil were on vacation as well so there was nobody to save i was thinking what i was going to do this summer. Felicity came skipping into the living room she saw my face down a bit which meanet to her i was sad she then walked over to the couch where i was sitting Nick what's wrong Felicity asked nothing's wrong Felicity i'm just thinking what i'm going to do this summer I said well Toad told me there is Mario Kart Double Dash tournament starting in 3 days but i'm a partner short would you care to be my partner Felicity said. of course i would love to be your partner I said i already have our kart Nick follow me we then went to the garage and we saw our kart it showed my face on the hood and Felicity's face beside with a bf and gf bumper sticker it was a middle weight kart we got in it and drove around the training course 3 times once it reached 10:00 we went to bed ready for the Mario Kart Double Dash! season to start in 2 days.


	2. Chapter 2: Pairings and Race 1

**Hello everyone here is Chapter 2 of Mario Kart Double Dash! Read, Review and mostly enjoy  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Pairings and Race #1

hello everyone Toadsworth said over the speaker today we are here to confirm the pairings for the Mario Kart Double Dash! season. pairing 1 is Mario and Luigi pairing number two is Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. pairing number 3 is Toad and Toadette. paring number 4 Bowser and Bowser Jr. pairing number 5 is Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. pairing number 6 is Yoshi and Birdo. pairing number 7 is King Boo and Petey Pirahna. and Pairing number 8 is two newcomers to the races they are Nicholas and Felicity now at the end of race number 4 you all will be able to decide wether to keep your current partner or chose a new one. get in your karts so we can begin the race Toadsworth finished speaking and stepped down from the podium. Race #1 is going to take place at Luigi Circuit the Lakitu counted down and when it reached go everyone but two teams went off the line from a boost we got up to first place almost immedaity King Boo and Petey were catching up slowly they threw a red shell at us in halfway though the 2nd lap we got hit and we were neck and neck through the rest of the 2nd lap and halfway through the 3rd lap they passed us as we were nearing the final turn we were neck and neck we got a red shell from the item and i threw it at them and me and Felicity crossed the finish line in 1st we then got out of our car and went over to King Boo and Petey great job King Boo and Petey i shook Petey's leafey hand first then i shook King Boo's hand Felicity did the same thing well a little sportsmanship going on here someone said we all turned around to see Bowser what do you want Bowser i thought you were on vacation i said me and Bowser Jr. are on vacation we are hungry to win the championship and possibly destroy Mario and the other teams including you and Felicity in the process Bowser then laughed and walked away well sportsmanship is rarely shown in these races someone said we all turned around to see Toadsworth Nick you are responsible for Felicity if she gets hurt you will be held responsible and her mother Peach will be very upset with you am i clear Toadsworth said yes i responded very good Toadsworth said you all can go back home and get ready for the next race tomorrow which will take place at Luigi's Mansion Toadsworth said. me and Felicity then went home to get ready for the next race.


	3. Chapter 3: Race 2 Dino Dino Jungle

**Authors Note: Hi everyone here is Chapter 3 of Mario Kart Double Dash! Read, Review and mostly enjoy**

Chapter 3: Race #2

Toadsworth came up to the podium "Good afternoon everyone today we will do race number 3 that will be determined by a spin of a slot."

All of the course's excluding Luigi Circuit since everyone raced there yesterday were on the slot the slot had finally stopped on Dino Dino Jungle everyone was teleported though the warp pipes that appeared below there feet.

Toadsworth got back up on the podium "Everyone get in your karts the race is about to begin."

He then stepped down and everyone got in their karts

Once the light turned green every team got off the line with a boost Bowser and Bowser Jr. passed me and Felicity but as they were passing Bowser and Bowser Jr. were talking to each other so loud we could hear them

"I guess they had better watch out dad they will be destroyed." Jr. shouted while driving the kart which was the koopa king

"Yes they will they will be destroyed you two had better watch out for this." Bowser than blew a fireball at us Felicity barely managed to dodge the fireball and she was the one that was driving i looked back to "everyone LOOK OUT" i shouted everyone behind us barely managed to avoid the fireball.

During the halfway point of the 1st lap Toad & Toadette used a spiny shell and their special the golden mushroom to catch up to 4th place the spiny shell came up and hit me and Felicity we screamed as we fell down to the ground when we landed i was being dragged along the ground King Boo came up and helped me back up on the kart

"Thank you King Boo."

"No problem Nick."

Toad and Toadette had caught up to us and King Boo and Petey making it a three way race for 2nd as we crossed the line to start the 2nd lap Bowser and Bowser Jr. threw green shells back at us we all avoided them.

When we got on the bridge we were crossing and Peach and Daisy threw a spiny shell and it hit Bowser and Bowser Jr. me and Felicity than passed them so did King Boo and Petey we then crossed the finish line to start the final lap. Toad & Toadette and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were in a two way race for 3rd they were yelling at each other but not loud enough to where the four of us could here them. i threw a red shell back and i didn't know who it would hit but it hit the kart of Bowser and Bowser Jr. and they were knocked back to 5th

Toad & Toadette had caught up to us making it a three way tie for first Bowser and Bowser Jr. threw Bowser shells at us i was driving and i looked back to see them coming at us "look out" i shouted to the other teams me and Felicity along with Toad and Toadette managed to dodge the the bowser shells the first time however when they came back we all separated but it hit Toad and Toadette the second one hit King Boo and Petey and they hung on their positions halfway though the final lap they slowly caught back up to me and Felicity.

we crossed in first with Toad and Toadette barely crossing in second with King Boo and Petey coming in third Mario and Luigi in fourth Peach and Daisy in fifth and Yoshi and Birdo barely coming in sixth Bowser and Bowser Jr. coming in 7th and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong coming in 8th.

me and Felicity went up to Toad & Toadette and shook their hands out of good sportsmanship

"that was a good comeback at the beginning to come up to finish in second at the end of the race."

"thank you Nick i'll admit you did great staying in first after you knocked Bowser and Bowser Jr. back with the red shell."

"well sportsmanship with the mushrooms i thought i never would see the day when that would happen."

we turned around to see Bowser and Bowser Jr.

" Don't come to us acting like a sore loser"

"you shut it Nick your the one that's going to be destroyed at the end of this."

"Bowser Jr. this has nothing to do with you this is between me and your dad."

"shut it you two."

we turned around to see King Boo and Petey

"just because i quit being your right hand man doesn't mean you can go around bugging Nick."

"King Boo you are a evil person why would you be friends with a good person such as Nick"

"shut it you two."

we all turned around to see Toadsworth

"King Boo and Bowser you two can deal with your issues after Race #4. All of you go home."

we all followed his request and went home to get ready for race number 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Race 3: DK Mountain

Chapter 4: Race #3: DK Mountain

Toadsworth went up to the podium "Good morning everyone sorry for waking you all up so early". "Today we will determine where race number 3 will take place by the spin of a roulette wheel". Toadsworth continued "Nick you will spin the roulette wheel today".

I walked up and spun the wheel all of the courses excluding Luigi Circuit and Dino Dino Jungle were on the roulette wheel when it finally stopped on DK Mountain we were transported there though the warp pipes that came up below our feet.

All of the people were now at DK Mountain Toadsworth walked up to the podium and spoke

"Everyone get into your karts the race is about to begin."

All of the teams got into their karts when the light turned green all of the teams got off of the starting line with a boost. Me and Felicity were already in first position from the last race. Bowser and Bowser Jr. who were in 7th threw a spiny shell at me and Felicity it then hit us. We screamed as we came down to the ground, Felicity was being dragged on the ground she eventually got up a few seconds later

All of the teams went into the cannon to get to the volcano. We all then landed on the volcano and we rode down it which was bumpy. Mario and Luigi were right behind us followed by Bowser and Bowser Jr. who had caught up to us after a Bowser shell was thrown.

As we crossed the wobbly bridge to start the 2nd lap Bowser started shouting at me and Felicity.

" You two may have come in first two races in a row but you two are not going to do it again."

"You shut it you piece of crap you are just a lame excuse for a turtle who doesn't even know how to rule a kingdom". Little did Bowser know that I was not the one that shouted those words it was Felicity that shouted those words

"THATS IT NICK YOUR TOAST". Bowser shouted at me and blew a fireball at me. I was on the passenger side "NICK WATCH OUT" someone shouted i ducked my head just in time. i turned around to realize it was King Boo who was driving his kart the Boo Pipes that shouted those words to me.

Me and Felicity went into the cannon followed by Mario and Luigi, King Boo and Petey, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Toad and Toadette and the other teams.

Halfway through the 2nd lap Bowser and Bowser Jr. threw a Bowser shell at the teams ahead of them the other teams managed to avoid It. All the teams excluding Mario & Luigi they were knocked back to 5th.

As we crossed the wobbly bridge to start the final lap Bowser threw a red shell which hit Toad and Toadette causing them to flip over and land back on the original side they had been knocked back to and Bowser had caught up to us making It a three way tie for the lead. they had passed King Boo and Petey as we were going into the cannon.

Halfway though the final lap Toad and Toadette had caught back up now making a four way tie for the lead. Everyone was trying to get a good position to end the race Me and Felicity crossed barely in first King Boo and Petey crossed in second Toad & Toadette crossed in third. Due to a red shell hitting Bowser and Bowser Jr. causing them to fall off the bridge they finished in last. Mario and Luigi crossed in 4th Peach and Daisy crossed in 5th Yoshi and Brido crossed in 6th and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi crossed in 7th.

All of the teams got out of the karts to congratulate each team Bowser and Bowser Jr. just drove home

I walked over to King Boo and tapped him on his ghostly shoulder. He turned around to see me.

"King Boo did you see Bowser and Bowser Jr. drive home". I said to King Boo

"Yes i did Nick". King Boo responded. He continued "Bowser may be plotting something to try and make you join their side for the rest of the tournament or possibly permanently don't listen to him he is just trying to confuse you get inside your head".

"Ok" i responded. "I won't let him confuse me". I then went back to my kart without saying a word to anybody even my girlfriend Felicity. when she saw the look on my face i could tell she was worried. I just got into the kart. Felicity got onto the passenger side. I drove him not saying a word to her. But little did i know she was worried about me.

**Authors Note: What does Bowser have planned for my OC your find out in Chapter 5 Read and Review.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Race 4: Peach Beach

**Authors Note: hello everyone before i begin the story i have a announcement to make any person who has seen stories written by Hopefaith2 she has a poll on her profile the title of the poll is Which guy do you want Felicity to end up with? for people that go to her profile and vote for my OC my OC may be beside one mumber in the poll but beside a different number for another person. but i'm not sure i think it is random. if everyone can go on her profile and vote for my OC my OC's name on the poll is Nicholas/Nick (Smeake's OC) please go to her profile and vote for my OC enough of my chit chat time for Chapter 5 of my story Read, Review and enjoy**

Chapter 5: Race #4: Peach Beach

Toadsworth walked up to the podium and spoke toward the microphone "Good afternoon everyone today we will determine race number 4 by a random drawing." Also Toadsworth continued "After this race we will take a week off for a break to determine if you want to keep the partners you have or choose a new partner."

He put his hand in the box taking out a card that had a course name on it. Toadsworth spoke into the microphone again. "We will be going to Peach Beach which is where we are now." He continued "Everyone get in your karts the race is going to begin in 2 minutes." After the 2 minutes were up the light turned green and all of the teams got off of the line with a boost.

Me and Felicity zoomed away from the pack. with Bowser and Bowser Jr. closing in as we started the 2nd lap they were shouting at me.

Bowser started the shouting "Nick you & Felicity may 3 races against me and Bowser Jr. but you will not win against us today.

Bowser Jr. followed up the shouting with "Nick you will realize your fate during the break week".

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM NOW" someone screamed. I turned around to see King Boo and Petey shouting at Bowser and Bowser Jr. Petey spit goop at Bowser Jr. who was driving. The goop impaired his vision temporary and caused him to jerk the wheel to the right and into the water. They drove out eventually but they were in last place

It was now a three way neck and neck race between Me and Felicity, King Boo and Petey, and Peach and Daisy as we were crossing the finish line for the final lap i saw a Bowser shell in the rear view mirror coming toward us. Look out i shouted to the other two teams they avoided the Bowser shell but we were hit and I was being dragged along the ground i got up and used a mushroom to catch back up which we did. We passed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi and it was neck and neck between Me and Felicity and King Boo and Petey. In the final seconds Felicity slammed the gas pedal to the floor and we slowly pulled in front of King Boo and Petey.

We crossed the finish line about 2 inches in front of King Boo and Petey.

We both got out of the kart. "Amazing race King Boo, you too Petey." i said

Bowser ran up and grabbed my neck. I was running out of air. King Boo tackled Bowser to save me. Petey then grabbed Bowser and spit goop all over him causing his vision to be impaired for a second. Once his vision returned he said to me and King Boo

"You both have been warned".

He walked back to his kart and drove home Bowser Jr. was still in the kart.

My mouth opened in shock and worry I then ran back to the kart and started it Felicity got back in the kart. "Nick wait" King Boo tired to say as the kart passed him.

Toadsworth got up to the podium and spoke to everyone though the microphone

"Everyone before we go on the break week i will say the standings 1st Nicholas and Felicity 40 points, 2nd King Boo and Petey 36 points 3rd Toad and Toadette 34 points 4th Mario and Luigi 32 points 5th Peach and Daisy 30 points 6th Yoshi and Birdo 29 points 7th Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong 24 points 8th Bowser and Bowser Jr. 22 points." He looked up but he didn't see Nick or Felicity "Where are Nick and Felicity" Toadsworth asked confused. " Nick went home after Bowser tried to choke him i tackled Bowser so he would let go of Nick Petey then grabbed Bowser and spit goop on him He then said to me and Nick You both have been warned". King Boo explained. "I'll deal with Bowser during the break week better yet you and Bowser can settle your differences during the break week".

**Authors Note: Uh oh King Boo is worried about my OC so is Felicity what does Bowser have planned for my OC your find out in Chapter 6 during the break week**. **Also remember to go to Hopefaith2's profile and vote for my OC thank you all. this is smeake signing off See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6:Break Week

**Authors Note: Hi everyone smeake here to bring you Chapter 6 of Mario Kart Double Dash! Read, Review and mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Break Week

I was sitting in my room listening to my Ipod when i heard a knock on the door**.**

**"**Come in" I said**.**

The door opened to reveal King Boo. I jumped up and the headphones from my Ipod fell out of my ears. I screamed and landed on my but and backed up.

**"**King Boo what are you doing here" I asked scared

"Nick calm down" King Boo said. "I'm just here to inform you that Bowser and Bowser Jr. want to see you in the courtyard Petey is there to**"**.

"Ok i'll be right down".

King Boo then disappeared, I then went to the courtyard I then saw Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Petey. King Boo then appeared beside Petey.

Bowser, Bowser Jr. what are you to during here I shouted as I ran up ready to punch Bowser. King Boo held me back however

Bowser spoke "Nick i'm just here to give a offer you can't refuse".

Bowser continued "If you join the me for the rest of the tournament I will give you a check with $200 dollars how's that sound".

"So now you are trying to bribe me" I started to shout.

"King Boo i can't believe you are friends with this jerk". Bowser said getting angry

Bowser Nick has done nothing to harm the boos Petey or myself so i suggest you and Bowser Jr. need to get your big, fat, lazy, buts back to the castle before me and Petey have to do it for you". King Boo shouted angry at Bowser

"Me and Jr. will deal with you in the races". Bowser said They then walked home. But as they were walking King Boo summoned his Boos and made them swarm over Bowser and Bowser Jr. making them lose 25HP which also intiated a battle.

**Battle**

King Boo 100/100

Petey 100/100

Bowser 75/100

Bowser Jr. 75/100

Bowser blew fire at Petey which caught him on fire he did the stop drop and roll technique he only lost 15 HP because he did it so fast

King Boo tackled Bowser and Bowser Jr. the force of the tackle sent both of them crashing into the gate making them lose 50 HP.

Bowser blew fireballs at King Boo he got caught on fire he tried to do the stop drop and roll technique but because of him being a ghost he wasn't able to do it right due to it he lost 95 HP

King Boo 5/100

Petey 85/100

Bowser 25/100

Bowser Jr. 25/100

As Bowser was going to deliver the final blow to King Boo who was now unconsciousness a big fireball hit Bowser Jr. and Bowser making them lose 30 HP.

King Boo 5/100

Petey 85/100

Bowser 0/100

Bowser Jr. 0/100 **Battle Over**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. both crawled back home

Who threw that big fireball Petey said

We did two people responded

Petey turned around to see me and Felicity

Petey then ran up and gave me and Felicity a big hug

"Thank you Nick and whoever you are". Petey said

"I'm Felicity nice to meet you Petey". Felicity responded

Petey let go and I ran over to him.

Then as if by magic King Boo healed.

"King Boo your ok**". **I said as i helped him up

Toadsworth then came out

"King Boo i need to ask you something would you like to keep your partner or choose a new one". Toadsworth asked

"I will keep my partner". he responded

"Nick same question to you". Toadsworth asked

"I will keep my partner". I responded

"Great then I will see you four in Race number 5 tomorrow". Toadsworth responded to us and then walked back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Race 5: Mario Circuit

**Authors Note: hi everyone smeake here to bring you Chapter 7 of Mario Kart Double Dash! Read, Review and mostly enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Race #5: Mario Circuit

Toadsworth got up to the podium "Good morning everyone today we will decide Race number 5 by the spin of a wheel"

Toadsworth then spun the wheel and the wheel landed on Mario Circuit, Everyone was transported there through the warp pipes that appeared below them.

Without any instruction from Toadsworth everyone got in their karts, Once the the light turned green everyone got off the line with a boost.

Once everyone made a turn and turned around the corner there was a chain chomp. Bowser and Bowser Jr. passed us but as they were passing they got hit by the chain chomp.

At the halfway point of the first lap Bowser and Bowser Jr. caught back up to us. It was neck and neck all though the rest of the first lap until we crossed for the 2nd lap Felicity threw a red shell back which hit Bowser and Bowser Jr. knocking them back to third place.

Once we went into the tunnel Bowser and Bowser Jr. caught back up to us again along with King Boo and Petey making it a three way race for first place.

As we crossed for the final lap Bowser rammed his kart into King Boo's kart which made the kart go into the grass which slowed it down considerably. It was now a two way race for first place. Bowser started yelling at me.

"Nick you are not going to win this race". Bowser shouted

I responded by screaming "You both will not finish in second".

I then rammed the kart into Bowser's kart which rammed it into the Chain Chomp they tired to catch back up but they couldn't they were in 7th. Bowser and Bowser Jr. then caught up by using a star and they passed us just as me and Felicity crossed the finish.

But after Toadsworth looked at the photo from when Me and Felicity and Bowser and Bowser Jr crossed the finish line he saw Bowser in the drivers seat reaching his arm out to try and win the race which was considered cheating.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr. you both are disqualified which means you are sent down to 8th place". Toadsworth said

Toadsworth continued "I will see you all in race number 6 which is tomorrow".

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7 this is smeake signing off See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Race 6: Bowser's castle

**Authors Note: Hi everyone this is Nick to bring you Chapter 8 Read, Review and mostly enjoy**

Chapter 8: Race #6: Bowser's castle

Once all of the teams got to Peach Beach we were all transported to Bowser's castle though the warp pipes that appeared below us.

Once we all at Bowser's castle Bowser started to shout

"You all will not win Me and Jr. are going to win Bowser shouted as he stepped sown from the podium and got into his kart.

Once the light turned green everyone got off the line with a boost but not me and Felicity We then eventually caught up as we reached the halfway point of the first lap**.**

"That little problem is not going to stop us". I shouted to Bowser

That won't stop you but maybe this will". He shouted back

Bowser than rammed his kart into ours which sent us falling into the water, Lakitu then saved us and put us back on course.

We then caught back up again as we reached the halfway point of the second lap.

A spiny shell was thrown from Yoshi and Birdo which hit Bowser Bowser Jr. and Me and Felicity barely avoided the blast.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. dropped back down to 5th. Me and Felicity started to break away from the pack as we crossed for the final lap the other two teams then caught up. It was now a three way neck and neck and neck race between Me and Felicity King Boo and Petey and Mario and Luigi.

As Me and Felicity crossed in 1st we were teleported back to Peach so were the other teams the moment they crossed the finsih line. All of the teams drove home to get ready for race number 7

**Authors Note: I hope you all have a good 4th of July weekend this is Nick signing off See ya!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Race 7 Luigi's Mansion

**Authors Note: Happy 4th of July everyone let us remember all of the soldiers past and present that gave their lives for our country. It's time for Chapter 9 of my story Read,Review and mostly enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Race #7: Luigi's Mansion

Toadsworth got up to the podium "Good evening everyone i have already decided today's race and the last race of the tournament". "Today's race will take place at Luigi's Mansion which is King Boo's home turf". Toadsworth explained All of the teams were teleported to Luigi's Mansion though the warp pipes that appeared below them.

Once all of the teams got in their karts and the light turned green everyone got off of the line with a boost. All of the teams but not King Boo and Petey they had trouble starting their kart.

"You did something to King Boo's kart". I shouted over to Bowser

"Nope i didn't do anything". Bowser shouted back

King Boo and Petey then eventually caught up making it a three way race for the lead as we crossed for the second lap.

King Boo then rammed his kart into Bowser's kart Bowser then rammed his kart into King Boo's kart and that continued until the half way point of the 2nd lap

Toad and Toadette threw a spiny shell from 8th place which hit me and Felicity and made the other two teams behind us spin.

Me and Felicity caught back up as we crossed the finish line for the final lap.

It was now again a three way neck and neck race as we crossed for the final lap.

Once we got to the halfway point of the final lap another spiny shell was thrown this time by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Me and Felicity barely avoided the blast the two other teams however did not.

Me and Felicity crossed the finish line and were transported back to Peach Beach the other teams went though the same process when they crossed the finish line to go back home to get ready for the final race of the tournament which starts tomorrow.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9 have a good day this is Nick signing off saying Later!**


	10. Chapter 10 Race 8 Rainbow Road

**Authors Note: Hi everyone this is Nicholas i have just looked at the stats for this story and i have seen that it is over 150 hits and over 60 visitors. I want to thank all of the people who hit and visited this story. Ok enough with the thank you speech this is the final chapter of Mario Kart Double Dash. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!**

Chapter 10: Race #8: Rainbow Road

Once all of the teams got to Peach Beach everyone was transported to the last race of the tournament Once all of the teams got to the last race course All of the teams but not me and Felicity that it was Rainbow Road

Once all of the teams got into their karts and the light turned green every team got off of the line with a boost some teams were knocked off of the edge because parts of the course didn't have a fence.

Me and Felicity were in the lead with Bowser and Bowser Jr. right behind us as we got to the bring upward spiral Me and Felicity went over some speedy ramps which got us further ahead of Bowser and Bowser Jr. once we went down the straightway up the ramp and down the downward spiral to start the second lap King Boo and Petey started to catch up.

At the halfway point of the second lap Bowser and Bowser Jr. threw a red shell at us which hit us and almost knocked us over the edge. We had recovered and caught back up before we went down the straightway.

It was neck and neck for the rest of the second lap until we crossed for the final lap. I shoved my kart into Bowser's kart which when it tried to go down the ramp and stay on course Bowser and Bowser Jr. fell off of the edge sending them to 4th place.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. then caught back up when we were about to go down the spiral Felicity changed positions to the driver's seat started to drift and slammed the gas pedal pulling slowly in front of Bowser and Bowser Jr. to win the race and the tournament.

Once all of the teams crossed the finsih line and were transported back to Peach Beach Toadsworth came up and gave Me and Felicity the 1st place trophies he also gave King Boo and Petey the 2nd place trophies and he gave Toad and Toadette the 3rd place trophies.

Our names were engraved on each individual trophy Toadsworth gave us and me and Felicity jumped up as high as we could, and i started doing stuff i never thought i could do Front flips, back flips and other stuff athletics do. Felicity then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips just as the confetti went off. I was shocked at first but regained my composure and kissed Felicity back We then went to Princess Peach's castle along with all of the other teams but not Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Yoshi and Birdo and Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Once we got there all of the people went to the ballroom where more confetti went off as Me and Felicity were crowned the new king and queen of Mario Kart and the first rookies ever to win the tournament. Me and Felicity embraced in a kiss that went on for a minute and a half everyone cheered and and chanted our names

"Nicholas Felicity Nicholas Felicity". everyone else chanted in the ballroom.

**Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story in no particular order dragonk19yoshi and Boss-defeater451. Boss-defeater451 wrote two reviews concerning my writing which i took as advice and i thank him for reviewing my story both times if he hadn't reviewed my story I wouldn't have known what mistakes I made and how to correct them. I also thank all of the people who hit and visited my story Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story have a great 4th of July. this is Nick signing off See ya!**


End file.
